State of the art copy machines can include zoom optics for producing enlargement or reductions of an original material. This type of machine generally includes a support surface for the original document and exposure of the original document to an optic system, an optic system for conveying the image of the original, and an image fixing system, such as a conventional electrostatic copying drum for fixing the reflected image of the original onto a substrate, such as piece of paper. The machines including zoom optics include convention feed and fixing systems and include in addition thereto a zoom optic system generally comprising a lens and plurality of mirrors The mirrors reflect the image of the original to the lens which reduces or enlarges the image. Mirrors reflect the altered image to the image fixing system. Some systems require no mirrors while other systems include sophisticated mirror systems. To produce the zoom effect, the lens is carried on a moveable support for moving the lens to focus the image and enlarge or reduce the image. In some systems, some mirrors may move for alignment of the light path carrying the reflected image to the moving lens. An example of such an optic system is the Shacoh 36 distributed by Shacoh U.S.A., Walled Lake, MI.
In order to contain the moving lens through the required distance of movement to effect the zoom process, machines are generally five feet high and ten feet wide. This size machine has a magnification/reduction ratio of 45.8% to 210% through 0.1% increments.
The present invention provides a novel mirror mount and lens mount assembly which provides a zoom optics machine capable of having a magnification/reduction ratio greater than the aforementioned prior art assemblies yet housed with a significantly smaller housing. The present invention further provides a novel support construction for the zoom optic system as a module to allow for easy access to the optic system during assembly or repair.